bio-damper
by badwolf120
Summary: just after doomsday the doctors reaction to life without rose with a cliffhanger ending.Hope you like ease comment if you want more chapters!


Bio-damper –chapter one

"Rose Tyler…"

"I love you." With a tear rolling down his face the Doctor looks around and empty TARDIS, his alone again. He reaches into his sonic screwdriver pocket but, doesn't pull out his beloved screwdriver instead a blue velvet box .Lifting up the lid reviling a ring; the Doctor takes the ring out of the blue velvet box, the ring he had wanted to give to Rose for months now when he asked for her hand in marriage. He put the ring back in his pocket. Still holding the blue velvet box he realised he'd lost another one he loves, he'd lost Rose.

After an hour of crying the doctor manages to pull himself of the floor he was sitting on. The ring was resting on the TARDIS console, it had no use anymore. The Doctors world was grey without rose, she gave him happiness. The only use for the ring was a bio-damper so that's what the Doctor made he walked around the control room he remembered Rose, he missed her terribly, she completed him.

As he looks up he sees a red headed women in her wedding dress, he wished he had seen rose in a wedding dress on his wedding day, the women was shouting at the Doctor about how he had apparently kidnapped her .Dazed and confused the Doctor gets out various equipment to see how she got in the TARDIS from outer space, something that was impossible. After a vicious slap and an attempted walk out the red headed women finds out she is in space. Shocked by the whole experience she tells the Doctor she is called Donna and is human(she did not know that it was an optional choice being unaware of aliens).Donna shouts at the Doctor once more to take her to st Mary's church in Chiswick, solar system, earth.

Pilot- fish, what is the big thing coming next. The Doctor is not thinking properly, all that matters is that an oblivious Donna just got in a cab that is being driven by a pilot-fish and it was his job to save her. The doctor runs back to the TARDIS and thinks up a big plan to save Donna. He tries to go unnoticed but the Doctor had no choice but to fly the TARDIS onto a busy motorway.

Donna adds to the Doctor's endless heartache by constantly bringing up rose. He tries to get past this but never can, his love is gone and he never got to tell her how he feels. He never got to say I love you. The Doctor is in the TARDIS alone while Donna waits outside, it's Smokey but he needs time to think. Donna needs a bio-damper but he knows if he gives her the ring, the ring that he was meant to give to Rose to stay on her hand forever, he will be saying that he is over her when he is not. Her name is the only thing stopping him from going insane, the memory of her beautiful face making him fight. However, he knows he has to keep Donna safe.

"With this ring I thee bio-dam you." The Doctor tried to make a joke about it but couldn't help but think about Rose, his eyes filled up with tears as he tried to face away from Donna, but it's too late. "What's wrong spaceman?"

"Nothing"

"Then why are you crying?" The Doctor cannot hold in the tears any longer ,he fails into donnas arms weeping. She doesn't know what's happened to his friend but she gathers it's bad.

The Doctor pulls himself away from Donna, he never shows sadness he is always happy, sometimes angry but never sad. "sorry donna"

"Doctor, why are you sorry?"

"I'm embarrassed that's all. " The Doctor has never cried in front of anyone before, not this badly anyway. " Doctor, your friend, what happened to her?"

"Donna, its complicated you wouldn't understand. It's all timey whimey "

"Try me spaceman!"

"she got locked in a parallel universe."

"a parallel what?"

"Every universe has an alternative every action in this world has an effect in that world. She got trapped in a parallel universe and I'm never going to see her again." The doctor was close to crying again and Donna sensed she should stop talking. They sat for a while in silence. "Who was she Doctor?"

"She was the love of my life was going to ask her to marry me but …well you know the rest of the story. "Just then the TARDIS bleeps, the doctor jumps up, confusion in his eye. "Doctor what's that?"

"I don't know, it's a telephone but I don't have a working one, it's fake."

"But it's ringing!" The Doctor picks up the phone. "Hello…who is this?"

"I didn't think this would work but it did, doctor it's me!"

"Rose?"


End file.
